El presente
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-Shot post capítulo 465: Después de enterarse de esa cruel verdad, Natsu se aleja de Lucy al saberse culpable de la muerte de su madre. Porque no puede pretender proteger su futuro, si fue él quien destruyó su pasado.


**¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Aquí Maru-chan reportándose después de meses de no haber publicado nada (u.u)**

 **Realmente lamento todo esto, este año me tomó por sorpresa**

 **y la facultad me consumió y exprimió todo mi tiempo.**

 **Peeeeeeero, ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, puedo felizmente volver al mundo de fanfiction**

 **Esta vez, con un pequeño One-Shot de una de mis OTP :D ¡NaLu!**

 **Será mejor que lean el manga antes de leer esto, ya que contiene unos cuantos spoilers.**

 **Sin más, les dejo que lean.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **.**

 **El presente**

 **.**

A pesar de que podía liberase. A pesar de que fácilmente podía desprenderse de las garras de Happy… Él, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Su oportunidad de acabar con Zeref, la _última_ tal vez, fue desperdiciada. Pero no tenía cabeza para reprocharse por eso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que él le había dicho. Su _hermano mayor._ ¿Era realmente cierto lo que Zeref le dijo? ¿Él realmente había muerto hace 400 años _? ¿Él era END?_

Le dolía la cabeza por tanta información repentina. _¿Por qué?_ pensó, _¿Por qué Igneel no me lo dijo antes?_ No entendía nada, y al mismo tiempo, entendía todo. Lo que Zeref le dijo ató tantos cabos que había dejado sueltos sin darle mayor importancia. Ahora entendía por qué no había podido cruzar las runas de Freed. También entendía por qué no recordaba nada antes de conocer a Igneel.

¿Debería contarles a los demás dragon slayer sobre lo que acababa de enterarse? Si para él era difícil de entender, para los demás sería peor.

-Allí están los demás- dijo Happy en un sollozo ahogado.

Natsu no dijo nada, ni tampoco dio atisbo de algún asentimiento.

Happy no podía evitar llorar. Su mejor amigo acababa de enterarse de algo que cambiará su vida por completo. ¿Había hecho bien en evitar que Natsu mate a Zeref? _Si,_ por supuesto que había hecho bien. No quería ver morir a Natsu.

Despacio, el exceed bajó al chico en el suelo.

-¡Natsu! ¡Happy!- exclamaron los demás al verlo.

Erza, Gray, Wendy y Gajeel se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Natsu?- preguntó Erza.

-¿Qué pasó con Zeref?- quiso saber Gray.

-¿Estás bien Natsu-san?

-¡Habla ya, Salamander!

Pero Natsu no contestó. Tan solo apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza. No estaba seguro qué decir, y los demás solo atinaron a pensar que Natsu no había podido derrotar al mago oscuro.

-Está bien, no importa- dijo Erza- Idearemos un plan con la primera, y te aseguro que esta vez podremos derrotarlo.

Gajeel y Gray estaban por intervenir y decir que no sería tan fácil, pero ella en una mirada los calló.

Natsu se alejó de todos, y ellos lo dejaron sin decir nada. No haber matado al mago oscuro lo tenía enfadado. Aunque claro, ellos no sabía que era por otra razón la actitud del chico.

Happy, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir.

Caminó hasta una gran roca y estrelló su puño en ella. No quería llorar, y la única forma que encontraba para no hacerlo era golpeando algo con mucha fuerza. Pero la roca no duró más de tres golpes.

.

.

.

Lucy dejó a Brandish en el calabozo del gremio y se alejó de Cana en cuanto vio a Happy llorar desconsoladamente. Observó como Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, e incluso Charle, intentaban torpemente consolarlo, sin resultados. Cuando vieron a Lucy acercarse, se alejaron del exceed para darle espacio a la chica. Ella se arrodilló para abrazar a Happy y con ternura acarició su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Happy?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Rushy~

-¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Es-estoy bien… me duelen un poco as manos- explicó sin separar su cabecita de los pechos de Lucy.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando… cuando traía a Natsu me quemó un poco.

-¿Te quemó?- preguntó alarmada.

-No… bueno, si. ¡Pero era porque todo su cuerpo ardía y yo tenía que traerlo al gremio!

-¿Es por eso que lloras?- Hay que decirle a Wendy que te cure.

Happy asintió, pero no se separó.

-¿Mm? ¿Happy?

-Natsu… Lucy… Natsu está mal.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Está herido?- preguntó preocupada, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo vio respirando agitadamente al lado de un montón de escombros.

Happy negó con la cabeza y a miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tienes que ir a verlo, Lucy- explicó como si esa fuera realmente la solución.

Pero… _¿no lo era realmente?_

Lucy no supo qué decir, tan solo asintió y se levantó del suelo sin soltar al exceed. Se acercó a Wendy y le pidió en voz baja que curara sus patitas. Ella solo asintió y los sostuvo en sus brazos.

Sin saber realmente qué hacer, Lucy se acercó a Natsu. Pero, como si estuviera escapando de ella, él comenzó a alejarse. Extrañada, ella comenzó a seguirlo. Cada vez más rápido, hasta que comenzaron a correr.

-¡Natsu!-gritó-¡Natsu, espera!

Pero él no la escuchó y siguió corriendo.

Antes, cuando sintió el aroma de Lucy cerca de su pequeño amigo, pensó en llamarla y abrazarla hasta que sus brazos se rompieran. Pero luego recordó.

 _-"En el futuro, una maga celestial llamada Layla abrió la puerta de eclipse. Eso fue el 7 de Julio del año X777."_

Layla.

Layla Heartfilia.

La _madre_ de Lucy.

Y entonces lo supo. Era su culpa. Era por él que la madre de Lucy murió ese día. Por abrir la maldita puerta. Le había quitado lo más preciado que tenía.

Cruelmente, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Así que se alejó. Se alejó de ella, de su culpa, de su sufrimiento. Pero no podía huir por siempre. Mucho menos de Lucy.

Agotado, detuvo su corrida, con ella unos pasos más atrás. No había volteado a verla. No tenía la fuerza ni la valentía de hacerlo.

Lucy respiraba de manera entrecortada. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que se habían alejado del gremio.

-Natsu…- murmuró, dando un paso hacia él, extendiendo su mano en un intento de tocar su espalda- ¿Tú estás…?

-Estoy bien- dijo secamente, interrumpiéndola.

Lucy observo la tensa espalda del chico y bajó su mano. Se sentía mal. Pero no porque le haya hablado de esa forma. Sino porque sentía que no podría ayudarlo. Que se alejaba de ella y no podría hacer nada para evitar que se vaya, solo ver su espalda.

Natsu, por otro lado, sentía que si la miraba se rompería. Y no quería hacerlo. Porque si se rompía no iba a poder reconstruirse de nuevo. Porque la única persona capaz de hacerlo, era por la que se estaba rompiendo.

- _Yo prometí proteger su futuro-_ pensó con una creciente angustia envolviendo su pecho- _Pero… soy una parte de la razón… por la cual su pasado de arruinó._

Estaba a punto de alejarse una vez más, pero el olor a agua salada lo detuvo. Sin embargo, no se volteó.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-No lo sé- murmuró en un sollozo ahogado, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- Happy… Happy me dijo que estabas mal, me pidió que viniera a tu lado… pero no sé qué te pasa- dijo una la voz fina, debido al llanto.

Natsu solo se sentía más y más culpable.

-Ya te dije… que estoy bien- dijo con voz estrangulada.

-No- dijo ella, negando al mismo tiempo- No estás bien, y por alguna razón no quieres decírmelo.

-No hay nada que decirte.

-¡No me mientas!- exclamó, sacando sus manso de su rostro.- Por favor… no lo hagas, Natsu.

El cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a temblar. Apretó sus puños y tensó su mandíbula.

- _¿Por qué?_ \- pensó- _¿Por qué eres así?_

-Vete, Lucy.

-No quiero.

-No me importa, vete.

-No me voy a ir, Natsu.

-¡Con un demonio, Lucy, vete!

-¡No quiero!- gritó ella también- ¿¡Por qué no te volteas y me lo pides a la cara!?

-…Si lo hago, ¿te irás?- preguntó con recelo.

-Si- mintió. Por supuesto que no se iría. No le importaba que él se enojara.

Natsu respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Lentamente se volvió y levantó sus párpados. La vio ahí, parada frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero firme. Sus ojos, aunque llorosos, mostraban determinación. Y sus puños estaban cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Fue ahí que supo que no podría decírselo.

-Lucy… murmuró en un intento de repetir la orden anterior, pero no pudo seguir hablando.

Inevitablemente, los recuerdos desde el momento en que la conoció hasta ese día inundaron su cabeza. No podía pedirle que se fuera. No cuando ella era una de las razones por las que seguía de pie. Por las que luchaba.

Entonces, solo se dejó ser. Dejó que ese sentimiento abrasador lo consumiera.

-¿Natsu?- dijo al ver que no decía nada, preocupándola, más que aliviándola. De pronto, él se movió y se acercó a ella.

Lucy no hizo nada para evitarlo. Ni tampoco para evitar que él rodeara sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Ni tampoco para evitar que escondiera su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Ni tampoco para evitar que él comenzara a llorar abrazado a ella.

No sabía qué le pasaba, y estaba segura que él no iba a contarle nada por el momento. Lo que sí sabía, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello con ternura, era que jamás, por más veces que él se lo pidiera, él se alejaría. Él había dicho que protegería su futuro, pero ella definitivamente protegería su _presente_.

.

Natsu pensó, abrazado a ella como si fuera a escapársele y llorando lo que hace mucho no lloraba, que no importaba lo que Zeref le dijera. Mientras tuviera a Lucy a su lado, no le importaba su paso, o su futuro… lo único importante era ella y su _presente_.

.

* * *

¡Yo! Espero que esta lectura haya sido de su total agrado :)

Saben como es el sistema...

Si les gustó, dejen un review...

Si no les gustó, dejen un review...

Ahora si, me despido formalmente, y esperen tranquilos, que pronto voy a publicar las continuaciones de las demás historias.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
